Beckett's Former Flame
by Mr. BramStoker
Summary: Kate gets a surprise visit from a former flame, its none other than your favourite axe-wielding guy, the Headless Horseman! Only instead of chopping off heads, the headless dude with the attitude is here to sweep the lovely lady off her feet… and maybe more than that. Pairing. AU.


**Beckett's Former Flame**

It was a cold winter's night as Kate Beckett walked down the streets of New York, desperate for the warmth of the fire, the nice scent of coffee and the relaxing feeling of her mattress. She had finally opened the door to her and Rick's home when she noticed a rather odd sight.

Kate nearly stifled a naïve laugh when a white horse trotted over to her, sniffing her long coat, thinking the pockets have sugar cubes. "oh, you hungry, fella? Here you go." Kate cooed, handing a sugar cube to the steed. Graciously, the animal chomped it in one bite. From what Kate could tell, the horse's eyes were glowing red. Feeling attached to her, it nuzzled her chest.

"aww, where's your rider, big guy?" Kate asked, anxious to discover who would let such a creature romp around her establishment. She got her answer when a tall figure strode down the staircase. Kate had a good idea who it was.

"Well well well, if it isn't my old colleague, Katherine Beckett. Or should I prefer… Mrs. Castle?" Headless Horseman asked, a hint of warmth in his voice since he and Kate used to be partners in the precinct in Tarrytown, Connecticut. Kate was surprised to see him, and was astonished that he still had his old Redcoat uniform, bandolier, boots, and that shiny broad axe.

"It's good to see you. How was the Hollow? I'm guessing you and Crane have buried the hatchet?" Kate asked, knowing of the long-since feud between the Horseman and his constant rival, Ichabod Crane. Ever since Crane cut off Headless' head, the two have been going toe to toe for weeks. "Yes ma'am, we did. It took quite a **lot** of persuading, especially from that Mills woman he's been nosing around with." Headless replied, placing his axe in the closet for safety.

"so… what brings you back to the Big Apple?" Kate asked, as the two sat on the sofa, sipping eggnog. "ah, I guess I wanted to come back to my hometown. I've been missing it while I was at Sleepy Hollow. But, then again, I do move around a lot, eh Daredevil?" Headless grinned, as his steed was sniffing Kate's prized poinsettias plants.

"He likes nature. But he doesn't eat them, just to be sure." Headless added, excusing himself to let his steed out in the yard to do his 'business'. Kate smiled and continued sipping her drink. After a few seconds, she fell fast asleep on the sofa.

After letting Daredevil out, Headless came back in with the daily paper, but he couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Kate snoring on the couch. He thought she was like a bright little angel. Gently, he took off his redcoat and placed it over her as a blanket. Stroking her long hair, Headless pecked her a kiss on the forehead, then sat by the sofa, keeping a close, watchful eye as Kate snored and dreamed.

Later that same evening…

It was a quarter to six in the morning as Headless slowly got up. Kate was still asleep. The unusual thing was; she was sucking her thumb in her sleep. Seeing how she was young at heart, Headless simply shrugged it off and was about to pour himself a cup of coffee when the phone rang. Hoping that it wouldn't wake up Kate, Headless grabbed the receiver and answered.

"hello, Horseman. Long time, no ride." A familiar English-accented voice responded on the phone. Headless had a good idea who it was "hello Crane. It has been a while. No hard feelings, right?"

"of course. As long as you make sure you stay firm to the bargain you made with me and Katrina." Ichabod added as Headless suddenly remembered his one-time relationship with Katrina Van Tassle, whom immediately dumped him for Crane, who at the time was a recently defected British soldier. After a long time of battles and some attempts of rekindling, Headless finally allowed Katrina to be with the one she loves.

"you know me Crane, I never turn down anyone I know personally. Oh and by the way, your cousin Jonathan called again. Says he's finally got himself a gal." Headless mused, as Ichabod remembered of his step-brother, a criminal psychologist in Gotham City who has had a recent… change of personality. "Let me guess… this Isley woman he keeps writing about in his daily letters?" Ichabod quizzed, a hint of humour in his voice.

"You sure hit the nail on that one. Be sure to tell Abbie, Jen and Irving I said hello. And I'm bringing an old flame of mine with me for the wedding." Headless added before hanging up as Kate yawned, rubbing her tired eyes.

"well, morning sleepyhead." Headless joked, ruffling Kate's hair as he gave her a kiss and placed a plate of toast, bacon and cinnamon toast sticks on the table.

"wow, this is nice. I never thought you knew how to cook." Kate replied, astounded by his culinary skills. "well, its easy to read the cooking instructions without having a head. No pun intended." Headless teased, the two cracking up.

"oh you are such a charmer." Kate sighed happily as she gave him a hug. "you're good with me, honey. You're good with me." Headless replied


End file.
